


Gee's Journal

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frank to the rescue, Frerard, Gerard is a smol bean, Journal fic (if that makes sense), M/M, Multi, Mute Gerard, Peteky - Freeform, So is Mikey, What even are these tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: Gerard's is mute.The story is his therapy journal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this story! I can't wait to continue it.

****

  
May 17  
9:00am

  
Hi, I'm Gerard Way.

I like music, drawing, and comics.

I have a little brother named Mikey.

My dad isn't around anymore and I live with my mom and brother.

I have a friend named Ray. He is Mikey's friend but him and Mikey likes to include me so I think we are friends.

I am in 11th grade but I'm homeschooled because of severe anxiety. I only have a couple weeks left though  

I'm also mute due to trauma.

I have to make this journal because my psychiatrist wants to know my thinking as it happens.

My main thought right now is that I feel bad because Ray is learning ASL so he can talk to me better without having to write notes or have Mikey translate. He's doing well. He knows basic sentences.

I'm also excited because I've been talking to an internet friend who is also mute and he lives just a few roads down! We never knew we lined so close. We are meeting at the park later. I think I'll bring the journal in case something happens.

I uh guess that's it for now.

 

 


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finally gets to meet William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have classes in less than 7 hours and I'm just getting home. Fml.

May 17  
4:30pm

I'm at the park waiting for my friend.

I decided to show up early because I like to come to the park to draw.

I'm drawing comic characters right now. I think that's what I'm best at drawing.

Mikey and Ray has a new friend. I haven't heard much about him. He is a new kid at their school. He is a grade above them though so he would be in my grade if I went to school.

Oh! Speaking of school, me and William (my internet friend that I am meeting) have the same homeschooling setup so if we get along well we can meet each other's parents and we will be able to go to each other's houses to do schooling. I think that would work good.

I really hope he's nice. We like the same music and his friend Pete is friends with Mikey so we have that connection.

I think I see him. I will continue this when I get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Let's Not Let This Get Too Sad

May 17  
11:00

Omg omg omg two major things just happened!

First: William is awesome! We hit it off and we are like best friends now.

We talked about our favorite bands and comics and even why we are mute.

He told me about how he is dating this kid named Ryan. They seem like a cute couple.

I surprised myself and showed him my comics. I usually only show Mikey some and very rarely Ray. The only person I show all of my drawings to are my grandma Helena. She is my favorite person ever and helps me with anything.

She was the first one I told that I was gay. She was also the last person to hear my voice.

I don't want this to get to sad because I haven't talked about the second major thing that happened.

When I walked in from the park my mom wasn't home so I just went to my room. Since me and Mikey share a room, there was two other people sitting on his bed.

One of them was Ray, which wasn't a surprise. But I didn't know the second one.

I was startled because I don't have a good record with people. I got bullied a lot when I was in school so I'm scared to meet new people.

Mikey used his super powers to read my mind and immediately noticed my fear.

Here's what happened:

_I walked in and the three boys was laughing and talking._

_When I started getting nervous Mikey noticed._

_'It's okay Gee. This is my friend I was telling you about.' Mikey signed._

_I cautiously walked over to my bed and sat my stuff down._

_I smiled a little trying to be polite._

_A look of realization came over his face before he sat up a little. 'Hi I'm Frank.' He signed._

_My eyes widened and I looked at him in awe. 'Wait, you can sign?'_

_The boy, Frank, smiled and nodded. 'Yeah I had a couple deaf friends at my old school.'_

_'Wow that really cool. You don't have to sign though, I can hear just not talk.'_

_'Does it make you more comfortable for people to sign instead of talk?'_

_'Sometimes'_

_'Then I'll sign.'_

_I smiled and sat on my bed._

_"How'd meeting William go Gee?" Ray asked._

_My face lit up. 'It was awesome! We talked, well signed, about our favorite bands. He told me about his boyfriend and I showed him a couple of my drawings. He was really cool.'_

_'Wow that's awesome Gee! I'm so proud!' Mikey signed laughing._

_"Oh no, let's see if I got this..." Ray mumbled and thought for a second. 'I'm excited for you Gee. Would we know his boyfriend?' Ray sat shocked that he was able to sign that much._

_"Ray you just signed!" Mikey exclaimed._

_"I know!"_

_I flinched but then laughed a little._

_'You might. His name is Ryan. I'm pretty sure his last name is Ross.'_

_'He was the one who showed me my locker and classes. Kinda hippy looking.' Frank added._

_Mikey laughed. 'Yep that's him.'_

We talked for hours.

Frank seems really nice and cool.

Wait, I think I just made two friends! In one day I made two friends. I'm proud of my socially awkward self.

I think that's all for today.

 


	4. Intriguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard starts thinking about Frank. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm kinda conflicted.
> 
> On one hand: FALL OUT BOY PROJECT PURPLE IS COMING OUT IN 14 HOURS LIKE AHHH 
> 
> But on the other hand: I feel like I'm ready to give up. On everything. I don't know how to feel. Oh well, it should go away with coffee and music like usual lol.

May 18  
7:00am

Mikey has left for school so I'm starting in my schooling. I usually get my work done pretty fast so I usually just draw or talk to William until Mikey gets home.

I know, it's lame that I'm waiting for my little brother to get home but I'll be honest, I miss him through the day.

My mom will sometimes offer to stay home but she's not Mikey. I feel like he's the only one who really gets me.

Yes, William is in the situation but with Mikey, we don't even have to sign or do some awkward signals to talk. Sometimes we can just look at each other and know what the other wants to say.

Oh well, he'll be home soon enough.

I think Ray and Frank are coming home with him today.

I've also found myself thinking about Frank a lot since he came over yesterday. I don't really know why. He just seems intriguing.

I just pushed it to the side. But then something really strange happened.

While I was drawing, I just so happened to draw one of my characters with golden hazel eyes and shoulder length dark hair.

It wasn't until after I was done I realized what I done. I happened to like the drawing though so I put it in my drawer under my bed with my other drawings I keep.

Does that make me creepy?

I mean I didn't do it intentionally! It just kinda happened.

Oh well.

That's all for now.

G.W. it's 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Falling For A Straight Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "falling for a straight boy" because IM FALLING FOR A FUCKING STRAIGHT GIRL.   
> I NEVER KNEW HOW BAD THAT COULD BE UNTIL IT HAPPENED.   
> IVE LITERALLY BEEN GOING TO CLASSES HIGH OFF MY ASS.   
> IDK WHAT TO DO FML.

May 18

3:00pm 

So Mikey will be here any minute with Frank and Ray. 

I want to go somewhere but I have to wait until he's home. I don't really want to be around anyone right now. I just want to draw and listen to music in peace. 

Usually I wouldn't mind hanging around even when Mikey has friends over, but I just want to get rid of something. 

That something is feelings. 

I have fallen for a straight boy. 

I just want to go take a walk to the old elementary school down town. It's been abandoned for years now. There is a window in the back that is always unlocked. 

It's honestly the best place ever. I have my beer and cigarettes hidden in the cafeteria.

They left art supplies in the old art rooms so I can go there to draw. 

I feel safe there. I can be alone and think. And forget.  Hopefully Mikey doesn't ask a lot of questions because I wanna be away from Frank as much as possible. 

I always thought 'it can never get worse'. 

Then I fell for a straight boy. 

G. W. 


	6. Jack, Slender and The Killjoys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard need to vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make a second version of this and it's gonna have what happens, not just Gerard's journal. 
> 
> I also learned that 'straight girl' may not be all that straight. IDRK yet. But she such a Panic! and MCR fangirl. Nice.

May 18

4:00pm

 

So Mikey asked a ton of questions.

I was able to get past him though.

I took the shortcut through the woods to get to the school so Mikey didn't follow me.

I haven't drank much, just a couple beers. I did instantly go to the cigarettes though because stress.

I don't really know why I took such a liking to Frank. 

I was able to push it to the side for a little bit to focus on my drawing.

I drew a Halloween type thing with Jack Skellington and Slender. 

I was actually proud of it for once. I usually like my drawings but I'm not usually proud.

I decided to take it to the art room and add some water color.

It turned out really cool. 

While it was drying, I drew the main characters for the comic I was drawing.

There was 4; The Killjoys.

After I added color to those, I grabbed my other drawing and headed back to the cafeteria.

I think I'm gonna get my things to head home.

I guess that's all for now.

 

G.W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to Save Me A Spark bc why not. It's gr8.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Not a chapter but you need to read

Hi so this is how it's gonna work. This isn't gonna be the main story. I'm changing the name to "Gee's Journal" and I'm going to write a new story called "Signing 'I Do'" and it's gonna be Gerard's outside of the journal. Each chapter of that will correspond with each journal entry. Sorry for the random change in plans but I think it will help the story a lot :) This book will still be full of Gerard's journal entry's but for them to make more sense you should read the new Signing I Do. I hope you enjoy the new change.  ƪ(˘ᴗ˘)┐ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
